Summer Camp
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Bien dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso. Un campamento donde se desatan sentimientos contrariados. ¿Será eso bueno? EN APOYO A LA CRUZADA KAI&REI Oneshot, Shonen ai


**»S**_u_**m**_m_**e**_r_** C**_a_**m**_p_**«**

**Serie:**Beyblade  
**Categoría:**Shonen Ai.  
**Pareja:**Kai x Rei  
**Disclaimers:**Ya lo he dicho muchas veces, Beyblade no es mío tan solo utilizo sus personajes para entretenerme escribiendo y para entretener al público tan amable que lee mis locuras.  
**Summary** Bien dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso. Un campamento donde se desatan sentimientos contrariados. ¿Será eso bueno?  
**Dedicatoria:**A mí misma... Jaja! Suena patético lo sé, pero me quiero dedicar al menos una de mis locuras... y que mejor que hoy que es un día tan especial para mí.  
**Notas:** Creo que el formato de escritura está entendible, no creo que deba especificar alguna cosa. Disfruten la historia y gracias por leer. Espero su opinión.

_**·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

–– ¿Un campamento? Já debes estar bromeando ¿Cierto? – preguntó un chico que parecía estar completamente enojado con aquella noticia que era una orden, porque ni siquiera había sido una petición.

–– Tal como lo escuchaste, ahora retírate y prepara tu maleta porque vas a durar un mes en aquel lugar. – dijo el anciano hombre colocando sus lentes para nuevamente leer los papeles que descansaban en sus manos.

–– No pienso ir, así que no tengo que preparar absolutamente nada. – corrigió, recibiendo nuevamente la mirada de aquel hombre de avanzada edad.

–– Creo que no me estás entendiendo, no se trata de lo que tú desees, se trata de lo que YO te estoy ordenando. – concluyó, el chico que permanecía parado frente a un enorme escritorio giró su cuerpo para salir con furia de aquella habitación. – adolescentes. – murmuró el anciano una vez que vio salir al chico de ahí.

–– Pero que rayos se cree, un campamento de verano, como si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer, que ir a un estúpido campamento donde habrá puros idiotas. – renegaba mientras metía con coraje a su maleta la ropa que pensaba utilizaría en un lugar como el que le había dicho su abuelo. – La edad seguramente ya lo dejó ciego... ¿No ve que no soy un niño ya? Tonterías... – se quejaba una vez que había terminado de hacer aquella maleta. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la cama, estirando sus brazos y soltando un suspiro, trataba inútilmente de calmar la molestia que sentía.

De pronto un sonido dentro de la habitación se dejó escuchar, volteó a un lado de su cama, en una pequeña mesita un celular sonaba con persistencia. Lo tomó luego de al menos tres llamadas perdidas.

–– Ahora que... – dijo abriendo el teléfono.

–– Pero que buen humor el tuyo amigo... si no te llamo yo, ni me entero que es de tu vida. – soltó el otro mientras reía burlonamente. – ¿Quieres viajar con nosotros? Ian y yo iremos de gira por Grecia para conocer un poco más, después iremos a Egipto... ¿Qué dices? Al fin de cuentas las vacaciones de verano duran más de un mes. – aclaró el chico.

–– Sergey no estoy de humor y no puedo tampoco. – aclaró imprimiendo clara molestia en su voz.

–– Bueno, luego no digas que tus amigos no se acuerdan de ti. – dijo burlonamente. – ¿Y se puede saber a donde te mandó tu abuelo esta vez? – preguntó conociendo al viejo de antemano.

–– A un campamento...–

–– Ja! Desprecias un viaje a Grecia, Egipto y ¿Todo por ir a un campamento? Jaja!– el chico reía incontrolablemente, Kai gruñó con molestia, más de la que ya sentía, el otro chico entendió perfectamente y se calmó. – Bien, entonces te traeré recuerdos de allá, espero que te la pases bien junto a todos esos niños estúpidos y nerds que suelen ir a ese tipo de excursiones. Cuídate. – terminó mientras se cortaba la comunicación, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de reclamarle nada, pero tampoco deseaba hacerlo, siempre había sido así con su amigo, era un tanto extraño, pero llevaban tiempo conociéndose y aunque ahora no se frecuentaran igual que antes, amigos, son amigos.

Le había tomado varios días llegar hasta el lugar, ya que además de que lo mandaron a un estúpido y ridículo campamento, no era en Rusia, Ja! Quien iría de campamento en su sano juicio haciendo tanto frío. El lugar a donde su abuelo lo mandó obligado era China, Shangai, de punta a punta. Un templado lugar cerca de un río.

Bajó del auto que lo llevaba, el chofer abrió la cajuela del carro y comenzó a bajar el par de maletas que el chico llevaba. Ahora subiría a un tren que se dirigía precisamente al lugar donde comenzarían con aquel tonto y estúpido campamento.

–– Ya subieron todo su equipaje joven Kai. – habló un extraño hombre de cabellos lilas.

–– Está bien. Ahh casi lo olvido... dale las gracias a mi abuelo por mandarme tan lejos, tanto tiempo. Al menos estaré tranquilo sin su maldita presencia. – masculló mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar, observando varias mujeres y algunos hombres que parecían ser los encargados, ya que iban uniformados. Se acercó a uno de ellos y habló. – ¿Ahora que? – preguntó secamente.

–– Primero debes darme tus datos personales. ¿De donde vienes, tu nombre y apellido, edad? – habló el hombre cargando en sus manos una tabla con varias hojas sobre ella.

–– No entiendo para que tanta pregunta. – renegó molesto pero aún así contestó lo que se le había preguntado. – Vengo desde Rusia, Moscú, mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari y tengo 16 años. – aclaró soltando el aire exasperadamente.

–– Bien, lo tengo, tu lugar esta en el vagón número dos, si quieres ir subiendo de una vez. – dijo el hombre mientras indicaba con su dedo a cual vagón era al que debía subir. Kai giró su mirada y comenzó a caminar directamente hacia donde le habían indicado.

Subió buscando algún lugar que estuviera completamente solo, había varios chicos ahí, buscó y casi llegó a la parte trasera sentándose en un asiento del lado de la ventana, abrió la cortina que esta tenía y observó a los demás chicos que iban llegando, algunos despidiéndose de su familia o amigos, realmente no sabía. Otros simplemente llegaban solos como él. Abajo era todo un desastre, poco a poco se fue notando como los encargados iban manejando el asunto hasta que pocos chicos quedaban abajo, el vagón donde él viajaba ya estaba casi lleno, afortunadamente nadie se había sentado a su lado o frente a él. Sonrió con satisfacción cuando sintió un cuerpo muy cerca de él, giró su vista a su izquierda y se topó con una ártica mirada sobre él.

Desvió su vista nuevamente soltando un bufido, ni hablar, había cantado victoria demasiado pronto. Se dijo así mismo. Mientras sentía como el tren tomaba su curso. Bien ahora comenzaba el viaje.

–– ¿Te molesta mi presencia? – escuchó una ligera voz a su lado.

–– Me da igual.– contestó indiferente.

–– Perfecto. Por que tengo entendido que será un viaje de varias horas. – dijo sacando al parecer unos mp3. – ¿Quieres escuchar conmigo? – preguntó mientras extendía un audífono al chico, colocando el otro en su oído. Kai miró extrañado aquella actitud, pero no se movió para intentar al menos tomar lo que le proporcionaba el otro. – Bueno solamente preguntaba... – dijo notando como olímpicamente había sido ignorado.

–– No te molestes. – volvió a contestar de la misma forma seca y fría.

–– No es molestia, escucha. – dijo mientras se atrevía a colocarle él mismo aquel audífono en la oreja del otro.

–– ¿Qué pretendes? – dijo exaltado al sentir las manos del otro sobre su oído, una parte muy sensible a decir verdad.

–– Solo intentaba ser amigable. – dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

–– Ni lo intentes es un engreído. – ambos chicos escucharon una voz junto a ellos, el chico apenas y se iba sentando frente a ellos. Kai bufó con desgano al verse derrotado, ahora tendría que compartir todo el viaje con ambos chicos.

–– Privet. Menya zovut Yuriy Ivanov – saludó el chico pelirrojo junto a Kai mientras extendía su mano al chico que había hablado. Este último respondió el gesto con otro saludo igual.

–– Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bryan Kuznetzov. – respondió igualmente con un apretón de manos.

–– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó el pelirrojo al chico de azulados cabellos que se encontraba sentado de su lado derecho, aparentemente mirando por la ventana.

–– Kai Hiwatari. – respondió fríamente.

–– ¿Lo conoces? – cuestionó ahora dirigiéndose al frente con el chico llamado Bryan.

–– Solo de vista, no le hablo realmente. Es un antipático de primera. – aclaró. Observando al chico de azules ojos, importándole muy poco que el otro lo escuchase, porque sabía perfectamente que lo podía oír con claridad. Solo estaban a un paso de distancia. – ¿De que parte de Rusia eres? – cuestionó cambiando el tema.

–– De Siberia. ¿Tu? –

–– Moscú, algo retirado pero Rusia al fin. – contestó recuperando la seriedad que había perdido por un momento.

–– Vaya... Kai, imagino que también eres de Moscú ya que Bryan parece conocerte... – el chico junto a él dirigió nuevamente su mirada rojiza hacia los otros dos. No entendía porque se empeñaban en hablarle, aunque realmente era el pelirrojo quien lo hacía, entrecerró sus ojos ligeramente observando minuciosamente aquellos azules ojos que lo miraban con curiosidad. Volvió la vista a la ventana y solo contestó con su clásico.

–– Mmh. – aquel monosílabo que Yuriy tomó como un 'si' fue el término de la plática. En todo el demás viaje el pelirrojo hacía comentarios dirigidos a ambos chicos, tanto a Kai que se sentaba a su lado derecho, como a Bryan que estaba sentado frente a ellos.

–– Al fin llegamos. – dijo bajando del autobús mientras estiraba sus brazos al cielo y sonreía alegre. Al fin podía estirar sus piernas, ya sentía que estaba entumido.

–– Ja! Te quejas y eso que vienes de más cerca, Moscú está bastante alejado de China, y Shangai está aún más lejos. Un largo viaje realmente. – habló mientras caminaba a donde los demás parecían reunirse. Kai caminaba solitario tras ambos chicos.

Eran muchos los chicos ahí presentes, que atentos observaban a cuatro personas las cuales parecían ser los encargados, dos hombres y dos mujeres. Uno de ellos comenzó a hablar con un altavoz permaneciendo sobre algo parecido a una tarima.

–– Chicos, chicos por favor pongan atención. – habló aquel hombre, a pesar de ser chicos de diferentes lugares del mundo, eran chicos de familias importantes o al menos adineradas, por lo que estaba seguro le entendían, fueran de donde fueran. Cuando obtuvo la atención de todos habló. – quiero darles la bienvenida como es debido a todos. Supongo ya están enterados que el campamento durará un mes, en ese tiempo haremos excursiones, así como iremos a conocer un par de lugares históricos y hermosos que hay en el lugar. – algunos chicos parecían animados con aquellas palabras expresadas por el mayor pero realmente no eran algo que le interesasen, por lo que se alejó un poco, donde se recargó en un árbol cruzándose de brazos, cerró sus ojos esperando instrucciones, solo esperaba el momento en que se dejara de tanta palabrería. – Ahora si chicos, como ya les mencioné haremos cuatro grupos, cada uno de nosotros estará encargado de uno. Los grupos están conformados por edades, ya que únicamente podían venir de 13 a 16 años, así que de este lado por favor quiero que se coloquen los que tengan... – abrió los ojos observando a donde tendría que ir, y así lo hizo.

–– No esperaba que tuvieras 16 años... pareces tener menos edad. – declaró una molesta voz a sus espaldas, giró sus rojizos ojos solo para comprobar lo que ya sospechaba.

–– Bryan...– masculló con molestia plasmada en la voz. Ese chico si que realmente le molestaba. ¿No conforme con estar juntos en el mismo salón de clases, ahora tendría que aguantarlo en vacaciones de verano? Era el colmo, la gota que derramó el vaso, genial, lo único que le faltaba para terminar de pasar unas _excelentes _y sobre todo _divertidas _vacaciones. – Este no es mi año. – se dijo casi murmurando.

Ese día había pasado realmente rápido, solo esperaba así pasaran los demás ya que no estaba de humor, tenía tres compañeros de habitación además de él, y no era los que desease tener realmente. Para su completa desgracia, estaba el chico tan hablador y _simpático_ que conoció en el tren, ese pelirrojo ruso llamado Yuriy, otro de sus compañeros era Bryan, sí, el mismo Bryan que también era su compañero de clases, así como su compañero de equipo en el laboratorio de química y además no conforme con eso era a quien siempre le ponían como pareja en la clase de deportes cuando practicaban algunas rutinas, ya que después de él, Kai era el más alto de su clase. Aunque realmente estaba más bajo que el peli–lila. Y el tercer compañero era un chico realmente 'x', no encontraba realmente algún problema con él. Se la había pasado callado el día completo mientras desempacaba sus cosas.

El lugar era conformado por muchas cabañas pequeñas, las cuales contaban con cuatro camas cada una, dos a cada lado de la habitación, solo estaban separadas por una mesita que contenía una lámpara, y dos cajones. Un mueble del otro lado para cada ocupante de la habitación por lo que había cuatro muebles para que pudieran colocar sus pertenencias, así como un baño.

Era de noche, la encargada que les había tocado a ellos, era una mujer algo joven, de cabellos largos y rojos, bastante bonita a decir verdad, pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera le había puesto atención a lo que había dicho, ni tampoco a su nombre, solo entendió que les darían la primera semana libre, para que fueran descansando del viaje, ya que había sido muy largo para algunos, para otros no tanto pero aún así, también dijo que era necesario para que fuesen aclimatándose y conociendo un poco el lugar, eso si, les habían restringido alejarse demasiado del lugar ya que cerca se encontraba un río, cruzando este había un bosque y podrían perderse.

Había pasado un par de días y tal como lo pensó desde un principio no había nada interesante, ahora mantenía ocupada su mente leyendo un libro, estaba sentado en la cama, con la espalda curva casi recostado, tenía la lámpara junto a él prendida para que pudiera alumbrar el libro que con tanto interés leía. De pronto se vio envuelto en la oscuridad, pensó por un momento que no habría corriente eléctrica. Intentó encenderla y no tuvo problema alguno para hacerlo, así que retomó su lectura olvidando el percance. Unos minutos más pasaron hasta que sucedió lo mismo. Esta vez no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido lleno de molestia.

–– Que diablos... – dijo molesto, seguramente era el chico de la cama contigua, Ja! Era imposible que no tuviera algún defecto. Como lo había creído. Además no era la primera vez en ese par de días que ese chiquillo le llevaba la contraria en algo.

–– Es más de media noche sabes... – comentó el otro con cierto tono en su voz. – algunas personas solemos dormir temprano para levantarnos igualmente temprano. – dijo cada vez más molesto mientras se recargaba en un codo para medio incorporarse y enfrentar visualmente al otro chico.

–– No creo que una maldita luz mediocre te moleste para dormir. – dijo exaltado.

–– Pues esa mediocre luz como la llamas me da directamente a los ojos y es realmente molesta. Además creo que hay suficientes horas con luz natural para que disfrutes tu lectura. – dijo exaltándose cada vez más. – Como la gente normal. – aclaró

–– ¿Quien dijo que me interesa ser normal? Si normal es ser tan estúpido como tú y los demás en el campamento, prefiero seguir siendo un anormal. – argumentó Kai, cada vez iban subiendo más el tono de sus voces, cada momento más exaltados.

Ya había tenido pequeños encuentros de esa índole a los cuales realmente no le había prestado atención, pero ahora si era demasiado, esto se convertía en algo personal.

–– Ohhh vamos, al demonio con sus estúpidas discusiones. – dijo Bryan cansado de aquellas discusiones ya que no era la primera, quizás si la que parecía ser más seria, aunque no dejaba de ser una molesta situación.

–– Tú no te entrometas. – agredió Kai apuntando con su dedo índice al chico que se encontraba en la cama frente a la suya. En ese preciso momento la otra lámpara de la habitación se prendió, los tres chicos observaron a un somnoliento pelirrojo que se sentaba tallando uno de sus ojos, parecía ajeno a la discusión de los otros en la habitación.

–– Basta chicos, no ganan nada con pelear. Seremos compañeros de habitación por un mes completo, apenas es el tercer día y ya están discutiendo. Me dan flojera. – dijo tomando nuevamente la orilla de su cobija, dejando caer su cuerpo nuevamente en la cama, apagó la luz y habló. – Y ya duérmanse... Yeb! – maldijo por último mientras se acurrucaba en su cómoda cama. Este sería un largo mes. Pensó.

El silencio se había hecho por completo en la habitación, Kai colocó un separador para no perder la página en donde iba y cerró con fuerza el libro, haciendo que retumbara por completo en la habitación. Bryan por su parte soltó un bufido ya bastante fastidiado, echándose a dormir otra vez. Rei simplemente apagó de nuevo aquella molesta luz y se acurrucó entre sus tibias cobijas, no era que estuviera nevando pero si estaba algo frío. Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios antes de quedarse dormido.

Una mañana deslumbrante comenzaba ya, la primera semana había pasado relativamente bien para la mayoría de los alumnos mientras que para un equipo de los chicos mayores había sido discusión tras discusión, casi habían llegado a las peleas, pero afortunadamente había un 'mediador' pelirrojo que siempre terminaba callando y calmando a los otros tres. Era hora de comenzar con las actividades previamente pensadas por los encargados de aquella 'aventura'.

Todos los chicos ya se encontraban reunidos en donde les habían indicado desde un principio todo, los cuatro tutores o 'entrenadores' como les llamaban se encontraban sobre una tarima y ahora era una mujer rubia la que daba órdenes con un altavoz.

–– Hoy tenemos preparada una competencia para los equipos, la competencia consistirá en lo siguiente: – anunció mientras tomaba una tabla entre sus manos y comenzaba a leer. – Como cada dormitorio esta conformado por cuatro chicos de la misma edad, estos se van a dividir en parejas, así que escojan su pareja para esta semana. Tienen cinco minutos para hacerlo y luego les explicaré de qué trata la competencia. – aclaró mientras los otros tres entrenadores aplaudían indicando que rápidamente se movieran para hacer lo que la instructora Judy les había dicho.

Kai bufó con fastidio, ninguno de sus compañeros era precisamente el tipo con el que deseara hacer pareja para una competencia, por un lado ese pelirrojo llamado Yuriy era muy hablador y él prefería estar en silencio, mientras que Bryan nunca le había caído bien, además ya lo alucinaba de tanto que lo miraba, no solo en el ciclo escolar si no que ahora hasta en las dichosas vacaciones de verano. En cuanto a ese chico oriental ni pensarlo, las únicas palabras que se habían dirigido ambos, era para pelear, insultar, menospreciar o incluso fastidiar de alguna manera al otro, así que él no era una opción. Así que pensando detenidamente en sus probabilidades Yuriy era lo más aceptable. Descruzo sus brazos y se acercó a ellos, ya que estaba a unos cuantos pasos pero al llegar no recibió una buena noticia.

–– Harás equipo con Rei. – dijo Bryan sonriendo de lado con notoria burla.

–– Ni lo piensen. – renegó moviendo negativamente su cabeza.

–– No lo pensamos, lo harás, porque nosotros vamos a ser pareja. – dijo ahora un sonriente Yuriy, mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro del mayor junto a él.

–– Ja! Que broma de mal gusto. – volvió a soltar mientras reía con burla.

–– Tampoco es como si yo lo hubiera pedido niñito engreído. – la voz del chino se dejó escuchar por primera vez desde que el bicolor había llegado.

–– ¿A quien te atreviste a llamar niñito engreído? – espetó con coraje en su voz, encendiendo su mirada tal cual una hermosa flama.

–– A ti, genio. – contestó indiferente el otro chico.

–– Mide tus palabras gato pulgoso porque no soy ningún niñito... – dijo parándose frente a él, susurrando muy cerca del bronceado rostro del otro chico. Subió su mano hasta tocar el rostro contrario, elevando levemente con esa acción el mentón de Rei. –...Y puedo demostrártelo cuando lo desees. – concluyó con malicia. El chino aventó con molestia la mano que se había atrevido a tocar su rostro, miró con furia al otro chico, quien devolvía la intensidad de la mirada.

–– Estoy loco, pero no demente...– soltó con furia. – además serías la última persona que escogería en este lugar. – Kai sonrió al haber logrado lo que deseaba, ya que se podía notar cierto nerviosismo en la actitud del chico ya que había desviado su vista notoriamente por algunos segundos.

–– ¡Se acabó el tiempo chicos! – gritó la mujer. – Ahora por favor júntense con su pareja y prepárense para divertirse. Mañana comenzaremos con una carrera, en la cual se atarán una de sus piernas a la de su compañero, por lo que tendrán que mantener un ritmo adecuado para ambos, así que el día de hoy tendrán que ir practicando con su compañero para que mañana no vayan a tropezar y puedan ganar. Se pueden acercar a cualquiera de nosotros a preguntar o pedir ayuda para entrenar. – dijo sonriente la mujer, dando por terminada aquella pequeña reunión. Eso era una completa estupidez, que cosa mas ridícula tendría que hacer.

Pensamientos de molestia inundaban por completo su mente, además de un acto ridículo, tendría que agruparse con el odioso de su compañero de habitación, el tal Rei, pero que chico más extraño, al principio parecía ser amigable, amable, sociable, de hecho lo era, pero con él jamás lo había intentado, desde un principio su comportamiento era hostil, cortante, grosero, ja! Tampoco era que se sintiera ofendido pero no entendía la actitud.

Toda la tarde la mayoría de los chicos que se encontraban en el campamento se la pasaron practicando para el primer reto que les habían impuesto, algunos parecían entusiasmados, otros un tanto confundidos pero conociendo a sus respectivas 'parejas' de juego ya que este era un campamento masculino, "para colmo" pensaron algunos chicos cuando sus padres, tutores o quienes lo hayan decidido así, los enviaron a dicho lugar.

–– Bien se supone que tendremos que trabajar juntos, se que es horrible pero debemos hacer el intento, de lo contrario nos harán la vida de cuadritos, sobre todo Judy. – dijo el chico de negro cabello, recordando la manera tan entusiasta y exigente al mismo tiempo que tenía aquella mujer para hacerlos trabajar.

–– No me interesa trabajar junto a ti, y me vale muy poco si se molestan o no. – contestó Kai mientras caminaba en dirección contraria al chico, quien lo estaba siguiendo.

–– Perfecto, grandísimo idiota, si no te importa lo que nos puedan decir, tampoco a mí me tiene porque importar, de cualquier modo somos un "equipo". – carraspeó mientras cruzaba con fuerza sus brazos sobre el pecho, aspirando de forma agitada debido al coraje. El chico de mayor estatura detuvo su andar, levantó los hombros como queriendo aspirar la paciencia que estaba lejos de tener, giró sus pies devolviendo uno a uno los pasos hasta pararse frente al chico de dorados ojos, quien le había gritado anteriormente. Lo miró desafiante, sus ojos encendidos como fuego, levanto una mano posándola sobre el hombro del otro y comenzó a hablar.

–– Ya te advertí antes que moderes tu vocabulario pequeño engendro. – cada palabra fue dicha con lentitud, arrastrando al máximo cada una de las letras.

–– No me toques. – subió su mano dispuesto a separar la que Kai tenía sobre su cuerpo, pero este le tomó de la muñeca antes de siquiera rozar su objetivo, sorprendiéndolo un poco. Los ojos rojos clavados sobre los suyos, aún con furia.

–– No debes interrumpir cuando alguien más no termina de hablar aún, eso es falta de respeto. – espetó con sátira elevando una ceja.

–– Lo sé, pero pasa que lo aplico a quienes le debo respeto o se lo merecen, y cabe mencionar que tú no estás en ninguno de los casos. – contestó con la misma expresión, le divertía mucho esa situación, parecían querer matarse, golpearse hasta que se cansaran, sus miradas demostraban quizás hasta odio, fastidio, pero por su parte ninguno de aquellos sentimientos surcaban su mente, no tenía idea de porque se comportaba de ese modo con aquel chico lindo, porque debía y _tenía_ que admitir que para ser tan gruñón, antisocial, grosero y bastante callado, era también guapo, carismático y enigmático, cualidades que lo hacían por demás interesante, al menos a su punto de vista.

Podría sonar extraño, incluso hasta repulsivo para algunas personas el simple hecho de pensar en una relación de chico con chico, pero para él no, suponía que era algo de lo más normal, a fin de cuentas siempre había sido de mente abierta, nada de tapujos y tampoco le temía al _'que dirán' _pero este no era el caso¿Cierto? sentía una profunda exaltación parecida a la alegría cuando comenzaban a discutir, algo extraño remolinear en su estómago cuando conseguía sin esfuerzo alguno la atención del otro chico con tan solo alguna irónica frase, o talvez solo con una grosería. Cosa que por lo que había visto, no cualquier persona lo lograba, resultaba ser un chico apuesto pero bastante ermitaño, lástima, pero ya se lo quitaría, tenía varias semanas para lograrlo, aunque no pensaba durar tanto tiempo en su cometido. Sus ojos dorados parecieron sonreír ante el solo pensamiento tan vanidoso como el que había tenido.

–– No perderé mí tiempo con sandeces... – acotó Kai notando el pequeño escrutinio por parte del chico durante un par de minutos, parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos, cosa que estaba lejos de interesarle, mucho menos le importaba que le sucedía, por lo que soltando con rabia la mano que tenía atrapada, se giró y salió de ahí.

En la noche había sido el mismo pleito de siempre, la vendita luz, por obra y gracia del señor ambos sobrevivieron una noche más, al igual que sus compañeros Bryan y Yuriy quienes cada vez se les veía más tiempo juntos. Por la mañana surgió un inesperado problema, algo que no había sucedido con anterioridad, el baño, Rei comenzó a tardar en la ducha más de lo necesario, sus compañeros ya se habían retirado al ver lo que parecía querer convertirse en otra escena 'típica' ya de ellos, mientras Kai estaba a punto de derribar a patadas la puerta para que el otro saliera. Por su parte Rei estaba cambiado a la mitad, solo llevaba el pantalón puesto, una enorme toalla enredando su largo cabello y una revista en sus manos, su cuerpo permanecía sentado sobre la taza de baño, solo bajó la tapa y lo utilizó como silla, mientras escuchaba desde hacía ya más de quince minutos los reclamos del chico fuera de ahí, hasta que casi tiraba la puerta del coraje. Una pícara y gran sonrisa de triunfo se formó en sus delicados labios al verse vencedor en ello, así que guardó la revista por ahí, y se decidió a salir.

–– Genial, por tu causa ahora no llegaré temprano a la maldita reunión de rutina. – dijo con desagrado, realmente no era que le interesara mucho dicha reunión, pero odiaba ser impuntual, más al notar la sonrisa en el rostro del apenas aparecido Rei, concluyó. –Ahh y por cierto, tus cosas están un poco desarregladas... creo que eso no les gustará mucho que digamos a los encargados, menos a Judy... – aclaró metiéndose al baño inmediatamente luego de concluir lo dicho.

Solo se escuchó un grito seguido de golpes a una puerta en varias cabañas cercanas...

_**¡¡¡KAI!!! **_Aquel horroroso grito llamó la atención de una de las encargadas, la cual de hecho iba en dirección a dicha cabaña por un par de molestos y desobedientes chicos. Entró en la cabaña luego de tocar y no recibir respuesta, con cierto desagrado observó a su alrededor, la mitad de la habitación era un desorden, uno de los chicos parecía ir saliendo del baño ya que únicamente se mantenía envuelto en toalla y el otro parecía querer matarlo con la mirada.

–– Chicos basta¿Qué pasó aquí? – preguntó con molestia.

–– Él hizo todo esto. – escuchó en coro al par de chicos mientras que apuntaban uno al otro culpándose entre ellos de lo hecho.

–– No me estoy riendo, así que no me parece gracioso, habla tú. – dijo cediéndole la palabra al chico peliazul.

–– Yo solo tomaba una rápida ducha y de pronto gritó, cuando salí la habitación estaba completamente revuelta, supongo que no encontraba nada adecuado que ponerse de ropa, yo que sé... – contestó despreocupado, restándole importancia al asunto, levantando ambos hombros para completar el cuadro de desinterés.

La mujer no pudo más que rodar los ojos con fastidio, parecía que trataba con chiquillos, y eso que eran los mayores del lugar. Aspiró profundamente el vital oxígeno que ya le hacía falta para pensar con raciocinio y habló.

–– Ahora dime que pasó... – volteó brindándole ahora la oportunidad al otro chico presente.

–– No tengo la menor idea de lo que está sucediendo aquí, salí de bañarme tan rápido como pude y así estaba todo revuelto, ropa por donde quiera, además está pisoteada, no me diga que no lo está viendo, es clarísimo. – su tono iba subiendo con cada palabra dicha. Si era tan obvio porque rayos no lo notaba.

–– Pero no solo es tu ropa, también es la de Kai. – el escuchar que lo llamara de ese modo le sorprendió, vaya que debía tener memoria de computadora para recordar su nombre.

–– Sería demasiado estúpido que yo mismo hubiera hecho tan cosa, supongo que en un ataque de estrés pensó que podía ponerse algo de mi guardarropa, si es así, solo debías pedírmelo Rei, no creo necesario tanto escándalo para esto. – mientras negaba con la cabeza reprobando la actitud de su compañero, observaba con tristeza por demás fingida todas sus cosas regadas por la mitad de la habitación.

–– Creo que tienes razón, Rei por favor acompáñame, te pondré una sanción. – dijo caminando fuera de la habitación, el aludido tomó una playera que estaba revuelta sobre su cama y colocándosela salió junto a la instructora, su cabello caía suelto por la espalda, afortunadamente no estaba enredado. Con dicho aspecto despreocupado caminaba tras la rubia soltando una que otra maldición, esto era demasiado, quizás pareciera un juego de niños pero no debía meterse con sus cosas, eso si que no. Respiraba agitado y no precisamente por la caminata, si no por el coraje, había volteado a la cabaña, notando la esbelta y marcada figura de Kai quien lo veía por la ventana mientras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le decía _'adiós'_ con la mano, una clara muestra de burla.

Después de la sanción que había sido limpiar por supuesto toda la habitación, lavar el baño, limpiar varias cabañas de sus demás compañeros, chicos a los cuales Judy también dirigía ya que tenían la misma edad, aquellas cabañas eran todo un desastre, parecía como si hubiera pasado un maldito huracán por ahí dentro, Ja! En comparación con eso Kai no había hecho nada.

–– Estúpido, engreído, petulante, presumido, mentiroso, vanidoso... – no sabía ni que más decir, llevaba todo el día en aquello, recién iban llegando los habitantes de la última cabaña que le habían dicho limpiara cuando uno de ellos lo escuchó.

–– Y por eso te gusta... – completó el otro sorpresivamente.

–– Claro...– cuando se dio cuenta de su respuesta tan espontánea giró su vista con rapidez, tragó saliva y concluyo. – ...que no. En un momento termino y me voy. – agregó ya por último sacudiendo un par de cobijas para colocarlas dobladas a un lado.

–– Ja! Tu respuesta fue tan natural que tú solo te descubriste. – soltó una ligera carcajada sentándose sobre la cama que le correspondía en aquella cabaña.

–– No es de tu incumbencia. ¿De acuerdo? Ya terminé y ya me voy. – avisó caminando a la salida.

–– No lo sería si él no me gustara como a ti. – enfatizó en lo último.

–– ¿Qué? – casi se atragantaba con aquella confesión dicha por el chico, aunque a todo esto¿Quién era y cual era su nombre? – ¿Cómo te llamas? – cuestionó deseando saciar su curiosidad.

–– Mi nombre es Brooklyn Masefield. – sonrió extendiéndole la mano, Rei dudó un poco pero a fin de cuentas le tendió su mano para completar el acto.

–– Yo soy Rei Kon. – concluyó la presentación. – ahora explícame lo que acabas de decir, es más¿Cómo sabes de quien estoy hablando? – preguntó dudoso.

–– Hablas de Kai Hiwatari, el chico ruso de ojos rojos, también voy en tu equipo sabes, solo que parece que nunca notas a los demás por pasártela peleando con Kai. Los he observado algunas veces.

–– Pues no te entiendo, no sé porque no te acercas y le hablas, me lo quitarías de encima, es un enfado, es fastidioso no poder realizar ninguna acción o decir algo sin que él tenga que criticar o corregirme en lo que hago, como siempre el señor perfección jamás se equivoca, ja! Pero eso es lo que él cree porque como lo vea, sabrá que le haré para vengarme por su insolencia de esta tarde. – dijo sonriendo alegremente, por un momento olvidó que el otro chico se encontraba sentado frente a él.

–– Eso solo me termina de convencer de lo que dije primeramente. – el chico de esmeraldas ojos, cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, reafirmando lo que decía. – pero si dices que no te importa, perfecto, entonces haré el intento por conquistarlo. – abrió sus esmeraldas ojos y los enfocó en Rei, esos dorados orbes le veían con detenimiento.

–– Haz lo que quieras, no creo que siquiera puedas acercarte a él sin que te diga una grosería. – masculló sintiéndose triunfante y seguro de lo que decía.

–– ¿Lo crees? Yo no pienso lo mismo, mañana habrá otra competencia, será una competencia de natación, igual que la anterior va a ser por parejas, cuando el primer participante de dos vueltas en la piscina el otro lo suplirá, así que dependerá de ambos quedar en primer lugar. Según la velocidad de cada uno. Le pediré que sea mi pareja. – aclaró su punto.

–– Genial, así me deshago de su molesta presencia, ni que quisiera estar con él para perder nuevamente. Ya participaré con otra persona. – después de aquellas palabras salió a prisa de la cabaña, otros tres chicos se dirigían a ella, parecían divertidos de quien sabe que. Algo no terminaba de gustarle, le molestaba la seguridad que aquel chico aparentaba, como si pudiera lograr lo que deseaba. Ja! Pues con Kai se daría de topes en la pared, y decir eso era poco, se toparía con la horma de su zapato, con la muralla china, con un iceberg que no podría descongelar. Eso estaba seguro.

Al día siguiente Judy les había notificado de lo que se perdieron por no ir el día anterior, ya que a Kai lo _'castigo' _como a un niño pequeño sin salir de la habitación todo el día por haber peleado con su compañero, así que ambos no habían ido a las carreras. Llegaron hasta la enorme piscina la cual estaba dividida ya en varias secciones tal cual si fuera una olimpiada, primero comenzaron los chicos de menores edades, era por 'ligas' de edades, cada pareja ganadora se enfrentaría al final con las demás ligas.

Era ahora el turno de la liga anterior a la de ellos los 'quinceañeros'. Así que Brooklyn se levantó de su asiento para prepararse y conseguir su objetivo antes que cualquiera, de todos modos ya seguirían ellos en un momento más.

–– Hola ¿Puedo sentarme? – saludó con una gran sonrisa, observando al solitario chico en una de las gradas separado de los demás.

–– No veo porque no. – dijo secamente Kai, observaba aún al frente, según su pensamiento había decidido irse hasta la parte más alta para no ser molestado por nadie y ahora venía este chico, genial. Pensó.

–– Mi nombre es Brooklyn Masefield, gusto en conocerte. – mencionó extendiendo su mano a un costado. Kai observó la mano extendida y la ignoró por completo, una gran sonrisa se formó en un chico de felinas facciones que desde gradas abajo observaba la escena. – Bueno veo que eres algo reservado.

–– No me interesa tener compañía, eso es todo, prefiero el silencio, la soledad. – aclaró volteando a ver directo a los ojos al otro chico.

–– Pues tendrás que tener compañía al menos la mía. – dijo nuevamente sonriendo. – Quisiera hacerte una petición... – perfecto, el chico parecía tener su carácter así que iría directo al grano.

–– ¿Una petición? – repitió escuchándose casi incrédulo, levantó una ceja al tiempo en que abría ligeramente los labios para volver a hablar. – Veré en que puedo ayudarte... Aunque pienso que será alguna estupidez de un mocoso como tú. – recalcó cruzándose de brazos y desviando la vista.

–– Verás, este mocoso quiere saber si el gran Kai Hiwatari le hace el honor de participar como su pareja en la carrera de natación que a continuación se llevará a cabo. – las palabras perfectamente bien colocadas y la entonación que le había dado, hicieron a Kai abrir sus ojos y girar su vista topándose con la del chico, quien aún tenía esa maldita y endemoniada sonrisa en su rostro.

–– ¿Así que tienes entonces mi edad? – preguntó ligeramente sorprendido ya que podría haber jurado que el chico era menor, esa inocencia, esa dulzura expresada en esas esmeraldas era la de un chiquillo.

–– Exactamente, no entiendo porque pensaste lo contrario, pero me entristece que no te hayas dado cuenta que voy en tu equipo, es más, estoy a dos cabañas de la tuya. – comentó con melancolía. Kai no supo ni porque en ese momento tomó la barbilla del chico levantando su rostro, para así volver a intercambiar miradas.

–– Soy algo distraído cuando de los demás se trata, no lo tomes personal, no me interesa ser sociable. – mientras hablaba permanecía tan cerca como al principio, seguía con el rostro del chico en su mano y murmuraba tranquilamente.

Desde la parte baja de las gradas unos dorados ojos observaban la escena casi arrancándose el pantalón ya que ambas manos permanecían cerradas en puños sobre sus rodillas, apretándolos cada vez más, sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza aplicada y el pantalón arrugado cada vez más. Su respiración comenzaba a ser irregular, su mirada cada vez más gélida, fría como la del mismo Hiwatari, cosa que jamás pensó que fuera a ocurrir. Ni siquiera parecía estar consiente de que a su lado un chico se sentó contemplando con detenimiento lo que sucedía, las emociones que reflejaba aquel apiñonado rostro. Y sonrió al darse cuenta de ello.

–– ¿Por qué si te gusta no le dices? Creo que estás grande para llamar de esa manera su atención, eso déjaselo a los niños de primaria. – soltó, el otro chico lo miró de lleno y no supo ni que decir. – ¿O me lo negarás? – otro silencio fue la respuesta a dicha pregunta. – Lo supuse, desde un principio lo supuse, pero creo que ni tú mismo te hacías a la idea, o al menos aún no logras hacerte a la idea. – se contestó al notar el mutismo demostrado por el otro.

–– Bryan, basta... – fue su simple y corta contestación. – No es lo que estás pensando, simplemente me hizo perder una apuesta. Así de fácil. – desvió ahora la vista al frente, algunos chicos aún participaban, ya casi era el turno de su equipo.

–– Bien, no importa si deseas engañarte a ti mismo, pero a mí no me vengas con babosadas, en fin... como quieras a fin de cuentas no es mi asunto. – volvió a decir.

–– En eso si estoy de acuerdo, no es tu asunto. ¿Y Yuriy? – preguntó desviando el tema, además de querer hacer referencia al tema, algo como una indirecta.

–– Por allá, platicando, decidí dejarlos solos, estaban demasiado metidos en sus pláticas. ¿Por qué? – terminó cuestionando por la curiosidad del otro.

–– Ohhh... bien, yo solo preguntaba. Curiosidad. ¿No crees que en vez de venir a darme sermones deberías decirle también? – preguntó devolviendo la puñalada.

–– Claro que lo creo, de hecho le dije ayer, pero solo comenté que me gusta, tampoco voy a decir que lo amo si solo llevo más de una semana de conocerlo. ¿Cierto? pero él sabe que me gusta, no es una novedad, ni mucho menos un secreto. – levantó las cejas con descaro y una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios al haber dejado calladito al chico, que por supuesto había intentado devolverle la piedra arrojada, pero jamás, no solía ser la clase de personas que "dan un consejo y se quedan sin él." Ese no era su estilo.

Mientras arriba en las gradas una gran sonrisa de triunfo surcaba los labios de un peli naranja.

–– Y tampoco pretendo que lo seas, creo que llamas más la atención siendo tan.– hizo una pequeña pausa como rebuscando una palabra que lo describiera bien y así lo hizo. – _...misterioso_. – Kai sonrió ante la palabra dicha por el chico. – Pero creo que bien puedes ayudarme a ganar, estoy seguro que es algo que ambos tenemos en común, casi podría asegurar que no te gusta perder, y junto a mí, no sucederá. Seremos un gran equipo. ¿Qué dices? – terminó tomando la mano que aún tocaba su rostro entre la suya, la apretó fuerte esperando un apretón como respuesta.

–– De acuerdo, ganaremos. – aseguró Kai apretando la mano que sujetaba la suya.

Un par de horas más habían pasado, efectivamente Kai y Brooklyn habían sido la pareja ganadora, Rei se había juntado con un chico de plateados cabellos, uno llamado Garland que casualmente era habitante de la casa del peli naranja y ex compañero del chico para la carrera anterior, habían quedado en tercer lugar en su liga.

Ya caída la tarde...

–– Te dije que ganaríamos... – comentaba con orgullo Brooklyn, ambos caminaban juntos ya que uno de los privilegios era que los llevarían a comer a un buen restaurante en la ciudad, entre otras cosas, pasarían un par de días sin entrar a ninguna competición, al menos no era obligatorio, si lo deseaban hacer podían. Realmente no era gran premio, pero solo era para fomentar la participación.

–– Lo sabía, jamás pierdo en algo. – contestó con egocentrismo el bicolor.

–– El señor ególatra habló, claro, "yo todo lo puedo, soy el mejor, y no te metas conmigo mocoso, he dicho ya que midas tus palabras." – imitó Rei engrosando notoriamente la voz, en afán de mejorar su parodia.

–– Perfecto, me ahorraste saliva. Spasiba. – agradeció sonriendo de lado para seguir con su camino e ignorar la ofensa que el otro había hecho. Sabía la intención de comenzar una pelea pero en esos momentos no estaba de humor, además si el chico prefería pasar todo el día con su nuevo amiguito de platinados cabellos, perfecto, no era de su incumbencia.

Un momento. Detuvo sus pensamientos agresivamente cuestionándose una sola cosa. ¿Acaso estoy sintiendo la mundana y estúpida sensación de celos? Se preguntó mentalmente. Patrañas, es un disparate. Contestó él mismo.

Unos días más habían pasado y ambos chicos seguían peleando por lo mismo, el baño por las mañanas, discutían sobre la limpieza del mismo un poco más tarde, en las competencias, en la comida, en las excursiones, en la merienda, en los ratos libres, a la hora en que llegaban a su compartida cabaña, incluso si chocaba la mirada con la del otro en alguna parte del día iniciaban a insultarse, así como en la noche por la maldita luz, y ahora le habían agregado algo, Rei quería la ventana abierta para que entrara un poco de aire y Kai no lo deseaba porque entraban mosquitos y solían dejarle unas ronchas rojizas que daban demasiada comezón.

–– No me importa si tu piel es de nenita. No es mi problema. – gritaba Rei jalando la ventana para abrirla, mientras Kai la detenía del otro extremo queriéndola mantener cerrada.

–– No está haciendo calor para que la quieras abierta, y no tengo piel de nenita, sencillamente mi piel es más fina que la tuya. Entiende que eres inferior a mí en todo sentido. – agregó con demasiada vanidad.

–– Aquí vamos de nuevo. – dijo Yuriy tapándose con la sábana hasta la cabeza, Bryan por su parte hundía la cabeza en el colchón manteniendo la almohada sobre su rostro intentando omitir aunque fuera un poco el sonido.

–– Finos mis hue... – el grito de Rei ya no se escuchaba solo en la cabaña, si no en la de enseguida también, hasta las groserías se le habían salido ya del coraje. Aún seguía molesto por ver a Kai todo el tiempo con ese molesto chico que apareció solo para empeorar todo. Sin contar que el estúpido de Kai le prestaba demasiada atención al chico y no a él¿Qué le molestaba más¿Saber que Kai tenía amistad con el chico Brooklyn o que le ignorara cuando estaba junto a este? No importaba que, el punto era que seguía molesto y muchísimo debía admitir.

–– Ni el vocabulario tuyo es fino, eres una maldita molestia, en buena hora me tocó como compañero alguien tan vulgar, molesto y hasta inepto, no pensé que pudieran reunirse tales adjetivos en una sola persona. – La voz de Kai igual había elevado su tono, pero no tanto como la de Rei.

Un jalón más por parte de ambos chicos y el cristal terminó por zafarse del marco, estrellándose de lleno en el suelo. Un fuerte sonido se escuchó ya que la ventana no era nada modesta. Los otros chicos se sentaron rápidamente en sus respectivas camas al escuchar el estruendo de un cristal rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

–– Con un demonio, ahora todo valió madre por culpa de su terquedad, todo por ser tan infantiles. – la molesta voz de Bryan retumbó en el silencio formado después del estruendo.

Pasado unos minutos Rei levantaba algunos vidrios grandes, cortándose con uno por accidente.

–– Maldición.– espetó.

–– Inútil, si no sabes hacer las cosas, mejor no las realices. – dijo Kai observando la sangre escurrir por uno de sus dedos.

En ese momento la puerta sonó, alguien tocaba, y debido a lo tarde que era no se podía tratar de otra persona.

–– Chicos¿Qué fue ese sonido? – preguntó la encargada. – Rei ¿Estás bien? – preguntó observando como el chico limpiaba con su boca la sangre que escurría escandalosa por su dedo, parecía ser pequeña pero profunda. Entró al baño y tomó una pequeña toalla usada para secar el rostro, apretando con ella su dedo, mitigando el flujo del rojo líquido.

–– No hay de que preocuparse, fue un accidente. – contestó.

–– ¿Cómo se quebró la ventana? – preguntó observando a ambos chicos.

–– Ambos estaban peleando, Kai la quería cerrada, Rei la deseaba abierta. Sonó a albur. – dijo Bryan en un murmullo que no alcanzaron a escuchar, tan solo su pelirrojo amigo. Quien sonrió ante tal ocurrencia.

–– Acompáñenme ahora mismo a la oficina, llamaré a Hitoshi, él sabrá que hacer con ambos. Ahora. – señaló la puerta para que salieran, y así lo hicieron.

–– Ya anteriormente se les había llamado la atención, me dijo Judy que había castigado a Rei, y que ha habido varias quejas de las cabañas vecinas sobre sus gritos matutinos y nocturnos, siempre se quejan de ustedes dos. Por lo que nos permitimos llamar a sus tutores quienes nos dieron luz verde para cualquier sanción. – la voz gruesa y nítida del encargado Hitoshi se escuchaba por toda la oficina.

El cuerpo de Kai permanecía recargado sobre la pared, mientras Rei únicamente rodaba sus ojos con impaciencia por tal sermón.

–– Y bueno, ahora como sanción, estarán encerrados el resto del tiempo, o sea que las dos semanas siguientes no participarán en ningún evento. – dijo seriamente, Kai soltó una ligera risilla.

–– Uf! Que tristeza, cuanto dolor me causa saber eso. – masculló con ironía.

–– Ambos compartirán la cabaña de castigo, se soportarán las dos semanas, tendrán agua, luz, baño, y también se les llevará comida a sus respectivas horas, pero ni siquiera podrán ver la luz del día, claro solo por la ventana, fuera de ahí, no podrán. – aclaró.

–– ¿Todo por un maldito cristal? – preguntó incrédulo Rei.

–– No solo eso joven Kon, la idea de este campamento es unir a diferentes naciones, al menos chicos de diferentes países, convivir con otro tipo de costumbres, actitudes, mejorar su altanera actitud porque todos aquí provienen de importantes y adineradas familias, por lo que su comportamiento no es el adecuado a su edad, son groseros y orgullosos para ser tan pequeños, y el comportamiento que han demostrado este par de semanas ustedes dos, sobre pasa los límites de tolerancia, que estamos dispuestos a permitir.

–– Si, si como sea. – contestó Kai.

––Ahora si hacen el favor de empacar todas sus pertenencias, tienen diez minutos para hacerlo, mi compañera hará el favor de llevarlos hasta su cómoda 'habitación' – ambos chicos soltaron el aire con fastidio, se miraron y rodaron los ojos al haber hecho lo mismo. Caminaron de regreso hasta su habitación donde Yuriy comenzó con el interrogatorio.

–– ¿Los mandarán a sus casas? – cuestionó con incredulidad al ver como empacaban.

–– No. – fue la seca contestación de Kai.

–– ¿Entonces?– preguntó una vez más.

–– Nos mandarán a la cabaña de castigo, estaremos encerrados por dos semanas. Como quien dice hasta que termine el campamento. Es una locura. – aseguró Rei mientras metía con coraje la ropa a su respectiva maleta.

–– Vaya, así que eso harán. Pues pueden llevarse mejor, quizás hasta se enamoren, se declaran, y ya no van a querer salirse de ahí. – dijo soltando una sonora carcajada que de inmediato se escuchó en coro ya que Bryan soltó la misma por la ocurrencia tan acertada que tenía su 'amigo'.

–– Eres tan gracioso. – dijo Kai con una sonrisa tan fingida, pero una mirada tan asesina que parecía advertir. "Corre Yuriy o morirás", el pelirrojo sonrió una vez más ahora nerviosamente, mientras se acercaba a la cama de Bryan y se colocaba a su espalda, ya que se mantenía sentado observando el espectáculo.

–– Siempre suelen decirme eso, spasiba. – agradeció con una nerviosa y juguetona sonrisa en sus labios.

Una horrible noche había pasado, la cabaña era la más alejada de todo, no había nada, incluso hasta se sentía frío en ese lugar. ¿Por qué? Sabrá dios que tenía de diferente, era un gélido lugar, al menos eso sintió Rei, ya que a Kai le pareció de lo más normal el clima, claro viniendo de un congelado lugar, el frío siempre es menos. El bicolor aventó sus cosas a un costado de la cama arrojándose sobre la misma.

–– Un momento, no pensarás que esa es tu cama ¿Verdad? – cuestionó Rei. Una nueva discusión, genial. Pensó para sí.

–– ¿No te cansas siempre de ser tan molesto? – preguntó levantándose de la cama para arrojarse en la otra. En esos momentos no tenía la menor intención de pelear, solo deseaba dormir, y sumado a que lo aguantaría todo el día, y todos los días que faltaban, debía al menos evitar una pelea, aunque fuera una sola.

Rei observó la figura boca abajo sobre la otra cama, pensó por un momento en discutir, pero parecía que Kai no estaba de humor, incluso se le veía triste¿Tan insoportable para él era que los encerraran juntos? O talvez era otra la razón. ¿Era Brooklyn? Quizás lo extrañaría. Cualquiera de las dos respuestas le parecían dolorosas hasta cierto punto, bien, trataría de pelear menos con él, para hacer más amena la estadía en aquel lugar. Con aquellos pensamientos en mente estaba dispuesto a dormir cuando sintió una luz sobre sus ojos, desesperadamente y molesto los abrió con rapidez.

–– ¿Qué demonios? – preguntó sentándose de golpe en la cama. – Kai¿Porque no dejas esa maldita manía de leer a estas horas? – le cuestionó con coraje y hastío.

–– El foco es ahorrador de energía, por lo cual su luz es algo opaca, no debe molestarte. – aclaró acomodándose unos lentes que por primera vez le había visto, no pudo evitar abrir la boca al notarlo, se veía tan, tan... sexy, por dios esa era la palabra que su mente se obligaba a no admitir, pero así era, aquellos preciosos ojos tan enormes y resplandecientes bajo esos cristales, simplemente le hacían parecer aún más intelectual, aún más atractivo, todavía más interesante, únicamente sexy, candente, antojable.

Se dio cuenta del camino que sus pensamientos estaban tomando por lo cual se tiró otra vez para atrás y se arropó hasta la cabeza, intentando olvidar el asunto, al menos por el momento e intentó dormir sin siquiera chistar una sola vez más. Le tomó un muy buen rato lograrlo pero al final de cuentas terminó rendido. Entretanto Kai fruncía el seño ante el desconcierto que le había causado tal acción, por un momento imaginó toda una discusión como las que solían tener cada noche debido a lo mismo. Restándole importancia levantó ambos hombros de manera despreocupada y prosiguió con su lectura por un rato más, al menos el tiempo suficiente para que el sueño lograse llegar a él.

La luz se colaba por una ventana, misma que estaba en medio de la habitación, esta tenía a cada costado una cama matrimonial, en medio de ellas se podía distinguir una puerta que daba al baño, un gran ventanal en lo más alto de la pared se podía distinguir a cada lado de la habitación, brindando luz a cada espacio del lugar.

–– Es muy temprano aún... – dijo una vocecilla adormilada, mientras el dueño de la misma se tallaba los ojos tratando inútilmente de ahuyentar el sueño que aún tenía.

–– El que estén castigados no los hace merecedores de dormir hasta tarde. – dijo la voz de la encargada, la cual les había llevado un pequeño refrigerador para que lo conectasen ahí, de esa manera podrían guardar aunque fuera agua, quizás leche para tomar cereal cuando así les llevasen. O igualmente para algo serviría. – Más tarde les traeré el desayuno. – avisó para después salir del lugar, cerrando con llave.

–– Ahh genial... aburrido desde la mañana, que vacaciones más inolvidables serán estas. –ironizó Rei aún quejándose cuando la encargada se había retirado, tenía demasiado sueño así que ni pensaran en que se mantendría despierto. – ¿Las seis de la mañana? Uf! Si que están dementes en este lugar. – comentó arropándose hasta la cabeza nuevamente, cuando un extraño ruido lo impidió, se destapó y escuchó atento, la molestia provenía del baño, entró en este a prisa sin siquiera tocar y dado que no tenía seguro puesto se quedó parado bajo el marco. – ¿Te estás afeitando? – interrogó al ver la espuma en el rostro del otro chico, eso había producido el ruido extraño, la espuma.

–– ¿Qué parece que esté haciendo? – carraspeó. – ¿Bailando tap aquí desnudo? – preguntó con sátira.

En ese momento Rei tragó saliva, bajó un poco la mirada sin poder evitarlo y un gran sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro, cerró la puerta con fuerza y se metió en la cama volviéndose a arropar por completo. Si alguna vez se había sentido avergonzado de cualquier cosa, ahora lo superaba todo. Ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de porque rayos se había puesto de esa manera, si tenían lo mismo, bueno, quizás en diferente proporción, pero al fin de cuentas lo mismo. Entonces ¿Qué lo había puesto de nervios?

En definitiva la presencia de ese chico le estaba alterando los sentidos de una extraña manera, no entendía precisamente de que forma, bueno para que se hacía el estúpido, además ¿A quien deseaba engañar? A él mismo talvez, pero ya ni él podía, el chico le gustaba más de la cuenta, era realmente atractivo, sexy, interesante, atrayente, su sola presencia sumada a su actitud altiva y altanera, le atraían como una maldita abeja a la miel, por no compararse con una mosca atraída a la mie..., ya que sería más grotesco. Pero así era, intentase lo que intentase esos eran sus sentimientos, y lo peor de todo es que ese chico fastidioso tenía toda la razón, le gustaba y solo llamaba su atención con estúpidas e infantiles discusiones de primaria. Que cosa más absurda, jamás lo llegó a imaginar, pero era lo le que sucedía, haciéndolo sentir realmente patético. Le gustaba el chico al que hacía rabiar con su infantil actitud, sin contar que seguramente el chico lo odiaba. Que pésima situación.

Pasó todo el día tan apenado que no se dignó a si quiera mirarlo, no encontraba una cosa en que entretenerse, si tan solo el chico fuera conversador, y claro, lo más importante, si no lo despreciara como seguramente lo hacía, se hubiera entretenido un poco más. Pero no, ahí se encontraba perdiendo su tiempo sentado a mitad de su cama, ya había desempacado, tenía un par de cajones al lado izquierdo de su cama donde había acomodado lo que llevaba. Afortunadamente aún se encargarían de su ropa sucia, esa ya era una ventaja entre tantas desgracias.

Kai por su lado se la había pasado leyendo todo el día, había sido realmente una buena idea llevarse ese libro de Stephen King bastante grueso, pero debido a lo largo del trayecto y las horas que había tenido ya leyéndolo, aunque intentaba saborear cada diálogo estaba a punto de terminarlo, lo cual realmente sería fatal, ya que su distracción se terminaría, entonces ¿Qué haría?

–– Kai. – la voz de Rei se dejó escuchar en el sofocante silencio dueño ahora de aquella habitación. El aludido ni siquiera dijo nada, únicamente subió su mirada bajando un poco sus lentes para observarlo con detenimiento, quizás esperando que prosiguiera. – ¿Te caigo mal? – soltó de pronto notando como el otro chico no diría nada.

–– No para nada, desde un principio tenía previsto venir a pasar mis vacaciones a este estúpido lugar, y el conocerte es algo de lo que no me arrepiento. – mencionó

–– ¿De verdad? – preguntó un poco emocionado e incrédulo.

–– Claro, porque habría de arrepentirme de conocer a quien me ha hecho pasar las peores vacaciones de mi vida, que ya de por sí estaban destinadas a _no_ ser de las mejores, pleitos, discusiones, contradicciones, llamadas de atención, retardos, absurdos comportamientos que yo clasificaría como infantiles, por supuesto, sin mencionar que ahora estoy castigado para agrandar mi felicidad y entusiasmo como si no fuera poco con la enorme alegría que sentí cuando supe que vendría aquí. – aquellas duras palabras las había escupido con tal descaro y naturalidad, que por un momento Rei sintió su corazón arrugarse.

–– Ja! Ya decía que un tipo tan ácido, arrogante, pedante, ególatra y grosero no podía apreciar la compañía de alguien tan agradable, carismático, simpático y platicador como yo... – habló como si se lo dijese para él mismo.

–– Si por supuesto como no vi todos esos atributos en ti, ah pero no restes uno de tus mayores atributos, lo vanidoso. – recalcó devolviendo la vista a su libro, un par de minutos después lo cerró, al fin había terminado.

–– Seguro dejarás de leer para poder fastidiarme en la noche... – aseguró Rei aún recostado mirando con detenimiento el techo, ni siquiera había visto al otro chico pero suponía por el ruido que daba por terminada su lectura.

–– Te equivocas, lo he terminado. – aseguró igualmente recostándose en su cama. Ambos chicos observando lo interesante que parecía aquel techo que les servía de cobijo.

–– Si que eres rápido en la lectura, generalmente me suelen interesar los libros pero no del género que leías tú. – agregó como dato especial.

–– ¿Acaso te dan miedo? – interrogó con burla.

–– Para ser honestos, si. – respondió algo apenado.

–– Vale, a todos nos asusta algo. – aseguró queriendo dar confianza al otro que parecía avergonzado.

–– ¿A que le temes? – aquella pregunta salió de una manera mecánica de sus labios, tan natural y espontánea que no pensó en decirla.

–– Al amor. – confesó perdido en sus pensamientos, Rei se sorprendió tanto que se sentó de un solo movimiento en la cama. Mirando con detenimiento al chico que yacía sobre la otra.

–– ¿De que hablas? Es un sentimiento natural, es algo normal¿Por qué le temes? – preguntó quizás se estaba entrometiendo demasiado pero la curiosidad se hacía presa de él.

–– No creo que sea tu asunto. – confesó, después se levantó y apagó la luz, aún era relativamente temprano, en ese momento aceptó dejar la conversación pero claro que no se daría por vencido, eso si que no.

Un par de días más habían pasado, ninguno había vuelto a tocar el tema, de hecho Rei meditaba tratando de encontrar una sutil forma de traer de vuelta el tema si no, terminaría preguntándoselo directamente. Aunque había algo que lo tenía molesto y distraído de sus pensamientos, en esos momentos, Brooklyn estaba fuera de la cabaña, platicando con Kai, que aunque estuviera dentro encerrado, lograban escucharse y había podido oír toda la conversación, se notaba como le estaba coqueteando descaradamente aquel mugroso peli naranja. Ja! Era un descarado.

–– ¿Ya se fue tu noviecito? – preguntó un poco molesto, intentando sonar burlesco.

–– Si, ya se fue. – respondió

–– ¿O sea que sí es tu novio? – volvió a interrogar sentándose precipitado sobre la cama.

–– Tú lo dijiste, no yo.– contestó. ¿Eso era un sí o un no? La pregunta volaba en el aire sin dejarlo en paz, ya era de noche pero no tenía sueño aún, las luces apagadas, aunque ese maldito pensamiento no lo dejaba tranquilo.

–– Kai... ¿Qué le viste a ese chico? – preguntó nuevamente. No hubo respuesta por su parte así que prosiguió. – Pensé que le temías al amor. – declaró sonando cada vez más apagado el tono de su voz.

–– Y así es... sobre todo ahora que creo sentir algo extrañamente fuerte. Jamás había sucedido y ahora no sé como reaccionar ante ello. – contestó, las palabras que el chino había pensado en decir fueron ahogadas dentro de sus pensamientos por la tristeza que le había causado el otro chico sin siquiera proponérselo. – Por eso intento ignorar al causante de todo este caos. – aclaró con melancolía. Rei parpadeó un par de veces en aquella absoluta y reinante oscuridad, queriendo entender las palabras dichas por el bicolor. ¿Ignorar?

–– Pero si te la vives a su lado... – opinó con sorpresa y confusión. – No te entiendo, creo que te estás contradiciendo tú mismo. – declaró aún confundido. Unos minutos más de silencio y pudo sentir un peso extra en su cama. Cuando iba a girar su cuerpo sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla la cintura, además de un cálido aliento murmurarle al oído.

–– No terminas aún de entender... quizás pueda solucionar eso de otra manera. – dijo tranquila y sensualmente.

Rei sonrió para sí, de verdad que lo había tomado por sorpresa...

–– Pues ahora sería un buen momento ya que me he sentido muy aburrido últimamente, quizás por ello mi cerebro no funcione adecuadamente¿Podrías motivarlo de algún modo para que funcione más? – preguntó con sátira.

–– No solo tu cerebro mocoso... no solo eso... – declaró para robarle un beso, cortando cualquier comentario que el otro tuviera en mente¿Extraño? Mucho, pero bastante fascinante ante los ojos de ellos dos, una muy rara forma de acercarse el uno al otro.

Luego de varios besos que ambos correspondieron con pasión y fuego mezclados, Rei recobró el sentido e interrogó sobre algo.

–– Tengo en este momento tres dudas muy grandes... – declaró

–– Haber dime, si puedo aclararlas con gusto lo haré. – respondió el chico bicolor aún abrazando al otro, mientras le regalaba dulces y cortos besos en todo el rostro, además de parte del cuello y oídos.

–– Primero¿Cómo puede pasar esto si parecíamos odiarnos? Y en segunda¿Qué pasará con Brooklyn? Ya para finalizar. ¿Qué haremos acabando el campamento? – Kai detuvo aquellas tiernas caricias que eran otorgadas con sus labios para contestar a las varias dudas de su ahora pareja.

–– Contestando a tu primera duda, ni yo mismo lo sé, creo que como dicen la mayoría de las patéticas personas "del odio al amor... solo hay un paso" además creo que en mi caso me llamó mucho la atención la forma en que peleabas, si te diste cuenta ninguno lo hacía, ni siquiera los encargados se atrevían a hacerme frente y tú vienes y sin la mínima preocupación me gritas y me haces enojar, eso me gustó. Tienes un carácter fuerte. – declaró

–– Jaja! Acepto que fue una infantil manera, pero en un principio ni yo sabía que me gustabas tanto, lo terminé aceptando cuando nos encerraron aquí, aunque ya lo había notado pero no podía creerlo, menos aceptarlo. – confesó.

–– Y bueno aclarado el punto, sigamos con el otro, respecto a Brooklyn, me pasó un papel por debajo de la puerta confesándome sus intenciones, me explico que realmente no sentía atracción por mí, era más bien una estrategia para que tu entendieras tus sentimientos, y que había resultado completamente satisfactoria. – las palabras dichas por Kai le hicieron enojar al otro chico.

–– Ese maldito entrometido... me las pagará. – amenazó al aire.

–– Creo que le debemos algo, y no creo que sea una golpiza. – aseguró recibiendo un beso y una risita por parte de Rei quien aceptó que tenía razón. – Y bueno ya lo último que preguntaste pues supongo que tendremos que turnarnos para vernos ¿Verdad? Aunque talvez puedas ir a vivir un tiempo Rusia, quizás con el intercambio estudiantil te quedas un semestre en mi casa, y al siguiente semestre pido mi cambio también y me voy por un semestre contigo. ¿Te parece? – cuestionó.

–– Claro que me parece... es genial, me encantas por inteligente, simplemente eres hermoso, para todo tienes una respuesta. –

–– Lo sé, la inteligencia viene de familia, y lo hermoso también. – ironizó sonriente

–– Y ¿Lo vanidoso también? – interrogó para luego darle un beso en los labios.

_**»O**__w__**a**__r__**i«**_

_**·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· »»»»»» ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· »»»»»» ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

_**ººZhena HiKºº**_

_"...Hay siempre algo de locura en el amor; pero siempre hay algo de razón en la locura..."  
_**F**_e_**d**_e_**r**_i_**c**_o _**N**_i_**e**_t_**z**_s_**c**_h_**e**

_**·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· »»»»»» ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· »»»»»» ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

Bien, terminado, publicado y editado el mismo día. 20 de Junio del 2007 a las 3:37 a.m.

No creo que tenga algo más que decir, únicamente que apoyo a la Cruzada por Kai&Rei y esta historia es parte de ese apoyo. Gracias por leer. Nos vemos luego.

_»»Sólo únete. Muéstranos un poco de lo que sabes y te gusta hacer, has que las historias de Kai y Rei, nos vuelvan a enloquecer««_

_C_**R**_U_**Z**_A_**D**_E __K_**A**_I_**&**_R_**E**_I_


End file.
